G☆PC24 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 24: A Tormented Past. The Secret That Hides Behind Rosette. The episode begins into Azmaria's nightmare, where Azmaria was crying for sorrow with her eyes closed with tears on her face and opened her mouth while she was attending the tombs of her deceased biological parents and being surrounded by Ricardo Hendric and his wife Melba. Azmaria: Waaaaaaahhh!! Waaaaaaaah! Ricardo: You're Azmaria, the little girl from Portugal? And starting today, you'll bear the name of "Azmaria Hendric", and you belong to the Hendric family where you'll spend the rest of her days with us. Azmaria: Waaaaah! Daaad! Mooom! Waaaaaah! Ricardo: Your biological parents have left you, and it's time to say goodbye... Azmaria rises from the bed suddenly while gasped after dreaming from her nightmare. The next day during the summer season, Joshua yawned and walked with Azmaria as the school yards were over. Azmaria wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a blue tie with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt and shoes. Joshua wore a white blouse, a black pants and shoes. Joshua: You had trouble falling asleep? Azmaria: *Nodded* Joshua: (Last night...) Then a little flashback shows that Azmaria was crying in the middle of the night and suddenly awakened Joshua. Azmaria: Waaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Joshua: *as voiceovers* (Azmaria had waked me in the middle of the night.) End of the flashback. Joshua: (Three times in a row and hoped she would not go back to crying every night.) Azmaria: I'm sorry, for waking up in the middle of the night. Joshua: If something that could have happened, I'll be there to comfort you. Meanwhile in the gate of the Nara University School, Esther wears a short-sleeved white shirt, black vest, a black pleated skirt, a pink pleated skirt and shoes. Ion wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a white pants and shoes. Both are accompanying by Abel who are their teacher of the Nara University School. Abel: *smiled and humming* It's time to take the holidays now the school years are over... Esther, are you willing to hold my hand and walk with me? Esther: Yes! She accepts with joy and about to holding Abel's hand. However, Ion grabbed at Abel's crotch strongly. Abel: Aaaaaaah! Esther: F-Father Nightroad! Your excellence, what are you...? Ion's eyes become blurry and cloudy and his look becomes dark while veiling by the shadow, he can even exhibit a knife as if he threatens to kill Abel, giving the dark side in him. Ion: Hey! if he puts his hand on Esther, I kill you. Esther: Your excellence, calm down! Father Nightroad is our teacher! Meanwhile in a lake with a intense waterfall during the training with the voices are heard. Kagerou's voice: Hermione-san, stop moving! You needed to be half naked for training on the waterfall! Hermione's voice: Teacher! It will attract the eye of the perverts!! There are only guys who are shirtless! Mana and Sharuru noticed the argue between both women, Hermione has an anger glare with the anger veins on her head in a comical way, while hid her bare breasts with both hands out of modesty. Hermione: What that heck you would do?! I've no bra for it! That's Fanservice! Kagerou: Use your purple scarf to cover your breasts! In the screen, Koumori appears himself. Koumori: There some fanservice with some women who have a developed chest, but Hermione have A-cup for her breast size. However, Hermione grabbed Koumori and thrown him away from the screen. Meanwhile at the hallway of the Heian High School with the classes are over since 30 minutes. Juliet wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a red pleated skirt and shoes. She still had wolf ears and a tail, and also fine whiskers on her face. Romeo wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a blue pant and shoes. Chrno wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a red pant and shoes. Meg wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a yellow ribbon, a yellow pleated skirt and shoes. Jo wore a white blouse with a yellow tie, a yellow pleated skirt and shoes. Juliet: Romeo, where Hermione was? Romeo: Hermione was with Ms. Kouga. I've heard that Ms. Kouga was her guardian to whom she was going to take Hermione as a disciple. Meg: Eeeh?! That blondie Hermione is her personal student and disciple?! Jo: At least, it helps to educate her properly. I heard that Ms. Kouga is a very strict woman, and it's not be easy for Hermione to obey orders as she's very stubborn and impulsive... At the same moment at the class, Rosette is sitting on a chair and her head resting on her two arms at the desk. Rosette wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt and shoes. Apparently, Rosette felt tormented by something, but what. Meanwhile during the training while Mana and Sharuru are attended, Hermione who strengthens mind and body by sitting under a waterfall, she frowned with a serious look, she is half-naked with her purple scarf as a bandage to cover her bare chest and back and both sleeves tied around her waist. Hermione: Teacher, what I'm got for how long? I'm hungry. Kagerou: That take for 1 hour, it was the Misogi. Hermione: That's the "Misogyny"? Kagerou: Idiot! That's the Misogi, that's a shinto practice whose goal is the purification of the kegare by a waterfall or a watercourse. Mana: Ms. Kouga, I could train there too with you? Kagerou: Nope, only my disciple can train with me. You need to ask Father Remington, because he will take the others for training ❤. Then, her breasts with the cleavage are shown, while she bouncing it in front of Mana and Sharuru. Kagerou: No one did resist my charm~❤! Mana blushed with embarrassment and shame and her jaws dropped. In the pink and white colors that that blend and mix in spiral as the background, with Kagerou's breasts and bouncing and moving a bit in front of Mana and Sharuru who got embarrassed and blushed, they got nosebleeds that give a Fanservice effect. In the screen, Koumori appears himself. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, a character bleed from the nose at the sight of something super sexy or a really sexy character. Kagerou stretched out her hand and winked. Kagerou: Did you want for charm~❤? Mana had an anger veins on her head while grabbed angrily with Kagerou's wrist. Mana: Don't show up in front of the presence of a guy! Kagerou rejects softly from Mana's hand. Kagerou: Heeey you needed charm and more sex appeal to seduce a man, relax~❤. Later with Hermione and Kagerou in their hybrid-forms. Hermione: Blazing Kunai! She flapping her wings to throw burning Kunais to target her enemy, the kunais grows from her wings after use. Kagerou: You always react without thinking and listened to me! Thunder Shield!! She created a shield of lightnings to protect herself from the attack that neutralized the Blazing Kunais, then she rushed towards her master to attacked impulsively, but got electrocuted suddenly from Kagerou's electricity by an auto-defense, and Hermione has been projected at the lake. While Mana sit down that she attended from the training and reading the popular Shounen manga "One Piece". Sharuru: Ara ara, Miss Hermione is far from the upper level, and it's as if she is a chick that is not ready to leave the nest and fly away~ Sharu. Kagerou frowned and looked with a serious look. Kagerou: Hermione-san, you rushing head down whatever. I'll learn a new ninja technique similar from Saemon-dono. Hermione came out of the water and coughed. Hermione: So teach me this new technique right away! Some minutes later. Hermione: Metamorphosis? Kagerou: All ninjas are able to transformed into an object, an animal, a person and more others. Saemon-dono is able to assume another person's identity, along with his talent for impersonating voices makes him a master of disguise. However, Hermione didn't listen and do an innocent christian-like prayer to develop a new technique. Hermione: Summer Avatar! She can take the appearance of any person or creature and can imitate voices. But into a puff of smoke that dissipated quickly, it was a failure as Hermione was naked that had to embarrass and blushed everybody, and Kagerou was offended. Mana and Sharuru: Aaaaah?! Kagerou: You! Hermione: Kyaaaaa! I'm naked! She was shocked to discover that she was naked due to a failure of metamorphosis, she got thrown out to the lake by an angry Kagerou with an anger vein on her head. Kagerou: That's not ninja art! It's exhibition by a provocative way! Some minutes later after trying to master the Summer Avatar with Kagerou's help but still struggling to master to perfection, now Hermione must also to mastered her Inner Flames as she's badly wounded and have bloodied body. Kagerou: Mastered properly your Inner Flames, Hermione-san. The Inner Flames are manifested inside of Hermione and burned outside of her body, and she had a hard time mastering it. Hermione: Raaaaaaah!!! Kagerou: Idiot!! Your Inner Flames are too intense! Learn to channel it properly!! However, Hermione's Inner Flames that caused an inflamed explosion. They were roasted by the explosion while Kagerou coughed, but very irritated by her impulsiveness. Kagerou: You're so very dorky for a such "queen bee", very impulsive besides! Hermione: You mean I'm going to turn into a bee and behave like a queen? She imagines that she disguises as a bee queen who sits on a golden throne and is surrounded by her friends like Tybalt, Romeo and Juliet disguised as bees. Kagerou: A queen bee in referred to as a school diva or a school princess. They are often as being beautiful, popular, talented, charismatic and wealthy, holding positions of high social status. Hermione: (I'd so much wanted to be spoiled and get what I want, but...) Kagerou: Hermione-san, are you popular and being admired by peers? Having did you any friends in your childhood? You know basically that you have something you won't to accept... You feel deep sadness in the depths of your heart broken by the loneliness inside of you. Hermione: *confused* ...Why? Some minutes later, Kagerou gave Hermione a bell-shaped bracelet that contained the power of controlled her Supernatural Element. Kagerou: Take it! Gift made by the Kouga clan! Hermione raises her right eyebrow and shows herself suspicious. Hermione: A bell bracelet? What am I gonna do with that? I'm sure it deprives my flames where I could never use it again. Kagerou: Don't be ungrateful, you'll not control your Supernatural Element without this bracelet. You're still a chick who is not ready to leave her nest to fly away. Hermione pointed her finger at Kagerou impulsively. Hermione: That's you the chick, old hag! Kagerou grabbed at Hermione's scarf as she tried to run away, Kagerou is armed with an electric taser. Hermione: Not the electric taser! Not the electric taser! Kagerou pressed the taser on Hermione's back, she was electrocuted by the taser and howled in pain. Hermione: Waaaaaah!!! She collapsed to the floor and was paralyzed for a moment. Kagerou: *frowned* You was still a chick, and you needed of re-education. Sharuru: Kagerou is so scary when she became angry for a such sexy woman~ Sharu. Mana: I would not like to be in her place. Kagerou: Ah, besides. As the Inner Flames is initially to take 25 minutes for healed your wounds, but now the healing time lasts 15 minutes. In a black color as a background, Hermione became all white and had a shocked expression with jaws dropped in a comical way. Hermione: (15 minutes...?!) Then a blue sky is shown where the voices were heard. Hermione's voice: Are you laugh at me?! You old hag! 15 minutes are still not enough to cure my injuries in such a short time! Mana's voice: Stop it, Miss Hermione! Hermione's voice: Give me break with your such stupid orders! Or I'll paste you a slap!! The screen shakes due the fighting moment. Later in the bathroom of the girls, it was revealed by looking in a mirror, Hermione has her face covered with nail claws from Kagerou while rubbed her scratched face. Hermione: Geeez what an old hag! Old hag! Look at these scars on my face! Why is it always happening to me? Mana looked at the mirror and had also a bruise on her right eye and a few bumps on her head and face. Mana: Miss Hermione, you're not so very cool and you beating at me over. Meanwhile at the classroom of the Heian High School, on the day of the parent-teacher meeting at the same moment at the class, Rosette is still sitting on a chair and her head resting on her two arms at the desk. Juliet: Hey hey hey, did you hear it? It's about the day of the parent-teacher meeting, many school teachers visit the homes of their students about a month, or lunch on visiting days, allowing teachers to call on parents in the afternoon. But suddenly, Rosette gets up and suddenly leaves the class. Chrno: Rosette, what's going on? Answer me! When they left the classroom, they saw that Rosette had disappeared. Chrno: Huh?! Where Rosette was?! At the same moment outside of the Heian High School and go towards the Izumo Village, Rosette ran in tears. Rosette: (Teachers visiting parents at home, while both people and students had their parents.) She had a vision about her troubled past into her mind, mainly where she and Joshua losing their parents as children and being alone. Back to reality, Rosette continue to run in tears, finally she finally entered her house but ignored Azmaria and Joshua who are walking that will lead up to their home, which noticed them. Joshua: H-Hey! What's wrong, sis?! Azmaria: What's happened to you?! At the same moment at Yomi, Aion looked the vision of the crying Rosette who run away while Joshua and Azmaria followed her in a magical mirror, smiled viciously and his glasses reflected by the light. Aion: Oh, something terrible has happened to the poor Rosette... It's time to take advantage of this situation. Meanwhile at the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove, Juliet and her friends are looking for Rosette who missing. Juliet: Rosette! Rosette!! They meet them with Kagerou who just finished of the training with Hermione. Chrno: Teacher Kouga, where Rosette is?! Kagerou: I've just finished training with Hermione-san right after school, but I've not really seen Christopher-san since, but one thing is that she's not really fine. Just now, I met a little girl with long brown hair in a red dress accompanied by a flying baby with pink hair, they saw Christopher-san. Later outside of the Christopher home in the Izumo Village, Kagerou, Juliet and their friends who are in front of the closed door while Kagerou ringing it, a young girl named Aguri Madoka, was accompanied by Ai, her fairy partner, they spying and looked secretly the scene. Aguri has maroon eyes and long brown hair with forelocks ending at the bottom of her ears and her bangs held back on top of her head in a tiny ponytail. Aguri wears a red and white dress with flats of red and white, worn with the short white socks Aguri: This girl lived here? There is this woman we've seen her since a while ago. Joshua opens the door and asks to enter, everyone enters the house. Joshua: You is the teacher Kouga? Kagerou: Yes, that's about your older sister so she is one of my students in the second-grade class, and I've learned she's not fine today. Azmaria: Rosette is her room, and she's crying a lot. At the same time unbeknownst to them, Aguri was consulting the live video of the conversation with her tablet pad. Aguri: I'm curious to know what is happening with Rosette. If she is, I could intervene and push her to become stronger as she had done with Mana and the others. Back inside of the Christopher home, everyone is in front of the room closed and hear Rosette's cries. Rosette's voice: Waaaaaaaaaaahhh! Uwaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Juliet knocked on the door to call Rosette, but to no avail. Juliet: Rosette! Hey! Get out of your room! I'm very worried about you! It's not as usual to hear you crying! If you couldn't explain it's happening, you're not worthy to be my rival! You always had to spend time to argue with me! Meg: We would to know what's happened! Esther: Sister Rosette! Get out of the room! Ms. Kouga is also worry about you! Rosette's voice: Go away! Leave me alone! *sob* Why there are the parent-teacher meeting today?! It hurts to hear that! WAAAAAAAAHHH!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Kagerou: It's because of the parent-teacher meeting that Christopher-san is in this state. Chrno knocked the door very hard and ordered Rosette to open. Chrno: Rosette, please!! Opened this door!! Inside of her room, Rosette continues to crying with her both hands placed on it. Rosette: Waaaaaaaah!!! Suddenly, someone had knocked the window that make Rosette stop crying while Mana's voice was heard. Mana's voice: Rosette! Hey, that's me, Mana! I heard crying just now! Rosette: Who's there? She noticed there is Mana who is sitting on the tree branch and beckons to greet. Rosette: Mana?! She opened the window which allowed Mana to enter the room by jumping through the open window. Rosette: What the hell are you doing here? Mana: It breaks my heart to hear your tears, it reminds me when Ai was crying too. Everyone is worried about you, even Chrno! And besides, he's in love with you. Rosette is blushed and frowned angrily. Rosette: You're going to stop saying that! Mana: It feels good to see you, rather to cry! That's why I'm here! She opened the door and met with the whole group. Juliet: Mana, you again?! What you doing here? Mana: Hey, I came to intervene! You should be grateful to have help! Later at the living room with everyone are gathered around, Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Esther, Mana, Hermione, Azmaria, Jo, Ion, Kagerou, Sharuru, Romeo, Chrno, Sei, Abel, Joshua, Satella and Fiore. Kagerou: ... Christopher-san, you never talked about your parents, they often left abroad as you're often alone at home with your younger brother? Rosette shakes her head gently while saddened. Rosette: No... Actually, I've only Joshua as the only member of my family. Everyone are surprised about Rosette's revelation. Joshua: *sad* Me and my sister, we are actually orphans, and it was Rosette who had raised me after our parents died 10 years ago.... At the silent moment with everyone are sad. Kagerou: ... Tell us what happening 10 years ago, when you are in New York, you came from North America. Rosette nodded, while explains about of her saddest backstory. Into the flashback 10 years ago in New York. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (After has been reincarnated 16 years ago, me and Joshua, we hope to be able to live happily with our parents and to find reincarnated friends... However, they suddenly disappeared in the tragic circumstances...) While seeing him dying with young Joshua in a shock state, their father patted young Rosette's face who is in shock state, but dies shortly after while dropped his bloody hand. Back quickly to reality and end of the flashback. Rosette: I was alone with Joshua in a hostile world, and will attend the funeral of my parents... In her mind, she remembered where Young Rosette and Young Joshua were crying loudly during their parents' funerals. Young Rosette and Young Joshua: Waaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Back quickly in reality and end of the flashback, Azmaria will eventually understand that Rosette and Joshua are orphans and about to crying. Azmaria: That's mean that, Rosette and Joshua are orphans. Meg was an orphan too. Esther had lost her parents too and had only her half-elder sister. Juliet had losing her mother as a baby. Ion had only his grandmother in his family, and about of myself... I've lost both my biological parents, and then to be adopted by the Hendric family where I've spent two years living with them before they dead, and now I feel so alone! She began to cry while placed her both hands on her crying face. Azmaria: Uwaaaaaaahhh! Waaaaaaah!! Why?! Why does it happen that we have no family!! Waaaaaaah!!! Abel: *sad* Aaah that's so sad to hear to being orphans, without any parents. Sister Rosette, continue to telling your sad story. Rosette: After the funeral of my parents, I've made the decision to raise Joshua in my own way. In the flashback at the orphanage, Young Joshua was crying because he was afraid, and can not sleep. Young Joshua: Waaaaaaah I couldn't to sleeeeeep... Young Rosette invites him to sleep with her. Young Rosette: Come here. Young Joshua was sleeping on the same bed with Young Rosette. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (So that Joshua wouldn't be unhappy, I took on the role of the older sister as I was the eldest of the family. I've done my best to help him, and to assume my responsibilities...) A other flashback shown that Young Rosette prepared to eat and cooked, while Young Joshua knelt down and looked at her what she was doing. Young Joshua: Sis, I'm hungry. Young Rosette: That's ready. A few minutes later, they make the praying hands, before to eating. However into a other flashback, Young Rosette and Young Joshua have been bullied by other children. Child: You are seem not humans, and you are the ones who kill your parents! They attacked and brutalized Young Joshua while Young Rosette ordered them to stop and beat them to trying defended him. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (Rumors say that me and Joshua possess divine blood flowing in our veins, but it is however senseless for myself...) Another flashback is shown 10 years later, the day during the night time at the streets of New York. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (10 years I raised Joshua. 10 years I was able to find a job to earn money as for food. 10 years to be suffered from bullying. 10 years that I spent my time to find Chrno, Satella, Azmaria and all the others... Until one day...) They finally found Chrno who was also reincarnated but still as a devil, Young Rosette and Young Joshua recognized him right away as they remembered Chrno thanks to their memories of the past in their previous lives. Rosette: It's really you... Chrno? Chrno, it's really you? Chrno: You are... Rosette and Joshua...? He began to weep with joy and relief as he recognized them, he kneeled and hugged at them. Chrno: Uuh uuuuh... 10 years... 10 years I've spend to found you both. A other flashback shown during the battle against the Itsumade as it roared in rage and attacked him, Chrno as his full devil form, he managed to kill it by ripped its body while the blood gushed and spread at his body and the ground, but seriously wounded during the process while landed at the ground and returned into his normal form. Rosette: Chrno! Are you okay?! Chrno: I'm fine... Uuh uuurh... Another flashback show where the rain falls strongly from the clouds, somewhere at New York, Rosette carrying the wounded Chrno despite the strong rain. Then stops to and before the convent where they go to shelter, but did not know that the convent is actually the Magdalena Order (due of the golden crest). While they waiting the rain stops, the door opened suddenly, someone come out, it was Sister Kate Valentine and Edward Hamilton. Kate: It's raining a lot right now... *gasped* They noticed Chrno, Rosette and Joshua on the threshold of the church. Kate: What they are going here?! But you are... Edward: They were reincarnated as God had predicted and give a second chance to make them live, take them to the room quickly! The next day with the rain stops and there are the sunny day, into the room, Sister Kate crying of relief and shock, while covered her mouth with her hand and had eyes closed. Rosette: I couldn't believe it was really them. After 86 years passed, it was really God who gave them a new life after so many years. Remington: It makes us a shock, after all these years. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (After these events, we officially entered the Magdalene Order where I became an elite exorcist and take care of Joshua at the same time.) Intermission. Aguri appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Ace appears in the second eyecatch. End of the flashback and back to present with everyone are sad to hearing Rosette's past. Juliet: I could not believe you was an orphan too. Despite your hot-headed and impulsive personality, I did not think you made any evidence of maturity, when it comes to raising Joshua better than you could. In the screen, Koumori appears himself while crying in a comical way. Koumori: Whaaaaaah!! Into one of the Shounen cliches, many of the main protagonists are orphans or they have a parent still living but separated or being abandoned! Some main characters have lost their mothers! It's the most saddest cliches we have iiiiitt!!! He leaves from the screen. Mana: It's quite sad to lose their parents and the dearest ones. She come near to Rosette and take her both hands with hers. Mana: You've suffered so much, so we going to help you. At the same time unbeknownst to them, Aguri and Ai were consulting the live video of the conversation with her tablet pad along with Regina was next to Aguri unwittingly. Aguri: Hmmm, Rosette is most likely a half-human who possessed divine blood flowing in the veins, I doesn't know what other species she belonged to. But I'm really curious to know about Rosette's true nature, I'll then force Rosette to reveal her true for and confront her own past or I'll confiscate her transformation item to push her to become stronger in order to get it back. Regina: You haven't really change, always involving other people's business. Aguri was shocked in a comical way by seeing Regina's presence. Aguri: Aaaah! Regina?! What are you doing here?! Regina: Hey, I've the right to look if I want! I want to hear that! Meanwhile somewhere of the Izumo Village, Issa and Aion are appeared. Issa: Aion. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Aion: Wakes up, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as an Itsumade. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Aion: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 22 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 21 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Aion: Ayakashi, go to attacked the people from the village! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! When the Ayakashi had attacked the people as they cannot to see it while blood gushed and spread at the ground, which caused so much panic. Civilians: Aaaaaaaah!!! The screams were heard until at Rosette's home, which noticed everyone. Rosette: What's that? The cries? She rushed out of the house, they discover with horror that Ayakashi who had attacked people and blood are gushed and spread on the ground and wall and so Issa and Aion in the vicinity. Rosette: *gasped* That's...?! At the same moment, Regina, Ai and Aguri have noticed the presence of the Ayakashi as they can seen it. Regina: An Ayakashi?! They heard the girls shouted nearby. Juliet, Rosette, Meg and Esther's voices: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! Mana's voices: Pretty Cure, Love Link! They noticed that Juliet, Rosette, Meg and Esther are transformed into the Onmyouji-Precures directly, while Mana transformed into Cure Heart directly. Hermione, Azmaria, Jo, Ion, Kagerou, Astharoshe and Remington are directly transformed into the Shikigami-Fairies. Aguri: The Shikigami-Faires... There are even Cure Heart is here, but as she and Sharuru cannot to see them as the Shikigami-Fairies, she believes they are gone like by magic. Regina: We wouldn't let Cure Heart be involved in supernatural cases because of her lack of the ability to see the supernatural things. At the same time, the Cures are running quickly, followed by the Shikigami-Fairies, where the Onmyouji-Precures are riding on their familiars' back while Cure Heart believe in shock they can floated or flying in the air. Cure Heart: Aaah?! You can flying in the air?! They rushed towards the Ayakashi, Aion and Issa. Ai: Followed them~ Kyuppi! Protect Cure Heart from the Ayakashi! Aguri will then prepare to transform into Cure Ace with the Love Eyes Palette provided by Ai. Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Ai: Kyuppirappa!! She summoned the Love Eyes Palette. Aguri places her own Cure Lovead on the Love Eyes Palette, she grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. She creates her eye shadow and the heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. She appears in a flash spinning around and growing up a bit, then creating the flames that ignited her. Her costume appears from the flames and she introduces herself as Cure Ace. Cure Ace: The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! My beauty is the proof of justice. The transformation sequence is completed. Cure Ace: With a single wink, I shall remove the chaos in your heart! They are finally confronted Aion, Issa and the Ayakashi as it spread and caused epidemic around of itself. Cure Amaterasu: Miasma? Everyone have discovered the epidemic miasma. Cure Sakuya then consulted the book on the youkai, she looked the page shown about the Itsumade. Cure Sakuya: The Itsumade appear in the night sky during the plagues and disasters. It fly over places where there is suffering or death, yet little has been done to alleviate the pain of the living. It fly about in circles all night long, crying out in a terrible voice. The suffering of the plague victims is what summoned an Itsumade. For its horrible cry of “Itsumademo?” which means, “Until when?” in Japanese... However, they found that they all fall ill under the effects of plague and miasma, they have the flushed face and sweatdropped. Cure Heart: What going on?! Cure Susanoo: We are weakened! Cure Sakuya: It's because of the miasma! Cure Tsukiyomi used the Divine Talisman with the power of healed, but it does not work. Cure Sakuya: The Divine Talisman does work only the wounds but not the plague or disease! Aion: Hahahahaha! This Ayakashi you have seen, had the appearance of an Itsumade, and the plague is too powerful to be purified, unless destroyed but you are much too weakened! Cure Heart: Where the monster they are facing? Issa: Ion, she have not the ability to see the Ayakashis and the Shikigami-Fairies. What I to do with her? Aion: Just battle against Cure Heart. I'll then fight with Cure Tsukiyomi... Huh? However, only Cure Amaterasu, Romeo, Chrno and Suzaku can resisted against the plague and miasma. Aion: You... resist against the miasma? Romeo: Only myself and Amaterasu can resisted against the plague and miasma as both of us are the Hanyou. Chrno: Myself, I'm a devil. But how Suzaku can also resisted against it? Suzaku: I've another ability that allowed me prevent to be grow old, sickness and curing wounds... The "Immortal Blood". Aion: Ooh, very impressed this ability, I need from the Immortal Blood to make me powerful, and... Chrno punched at with his fist and asked to fight against him. While the Aion is confronted against Chrno and Cure Tsukiyomi who are on from Seiryu's back, Issa is confronted only with Cure Heart. Cure Amaterasu, Romeo, Suzaku and the remaining group are confronted with the Ayakashi. However, as they are too weak to be able to fight against the Ayakashi except Cure Amaterasu, Romeo and Suzaku. Romeo: This is bad, everyone are all in the same mess. We must eliminate this Ayakashi before we all die. Suzaku: We must do something. While Romeo and Suzaku used flames to burned the Ayakashi to counter it. Suzaku: Summer Avatar! After the puff of smoke, she take of the Ayakashi's appearance and transformed in order to attacked it. Romeo: Summer Avatar? Suzaku: This is my new ninja technique learned by the teacher Kouga~ Natsu! Similar to Mr. Saemon's! Cure Amaterasu is about to transform into her Daikoujin Form by showed her Taiyou Daikoujin Omamori. Romeo: Amaterasu! Cure Amaterasu: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! However, nothing happened after shouted the "Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God!" as the Taiyou Daikoujin Omamori's effect was neutralized. Cure Amaterasu: *gasped* Why?! Why my Daikoujin Omamori did not worked?! Issa: The Ayakashi's miasma even had to neutralize all power and even the transformation that turns off in one minute. Cure Sakuya: Polar Bear Roar! Cure Susanoo: Thunder Beast Sword! But none of the attacks are worked because of the miasma. Byakko and Kirin are too weak also because of it and cannot used their attacks. Kirin: That's not good! Byakko: The miasma are too powerful, we going to die! Ayakashi: Gyooooo! The Ayakashi attacked both Byakko and Kirin and the blood are gushed. Kirin and Byakko: Uwaaaaaah!! Cure Susanoo: Sakuya! Cure Sakuya: Land Wall! She sends an amulet paper to summons a wall made of rocks and mud to defended against the Ayakashi, it attacked also Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya who trying to protected them by used the Land Wall, but broken easily and being seriously wounded while blood are spread around. Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: Uwaaaaah!! Byakko, Kirin, Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya are badly wounded, losing their transformation. Suzaku, Romeo and Cure Amaterasu manipulate flames in order to contain it. Suzaku: Everyone! Raijin: Lightning Strike! She charged at first the lightning energy, before to fired a lightning blast towards her target. Inaba: Shining Canon! She gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku to formed a light energy, fired a light blast towards the Ayakashi. Gyuki: Arctic Fist: Frozen Destruction! He punched the ground in order to send the icy crystals to freeze the Ayakashi and held it captive inside of the icy blue crystal. Raijin: We did it? However, the Ayakashi freed itself from the icy crystal and defeated Gyuki, Inaba and Raijin with its sharp wings, losing thus their transformations. Meanwhile during the battle with Issa, Cure Heart is already seriously wounded as she had blood flowing and stained on her face her Cure-outfit. Cure Heart: (Damn it, why can not I touch him, and how could it be able to serve invisible things?) Issa smirked cruelly while making a sign to ordered the Ayakashi for attacked Cure Heart behind. Issa: Kill her! Cure Heart: What?! Unfortunately, Cure Heart was attacked by the Ayakashi behind as she cannot physically see it and was defeated. Cure Heart: Gaaaaah!! While projected at the ground, losing her transformation. Mana: Damn you... Issa: Die! He was prepared to kill Mana with his sword. As Cure Ace sticks to her own Love Kiss Rouge and waves it around, and making the top of it glow. Cure Ace: Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge! Then Cure Ace applies the lipstick, and touches her lips creating a giant blue glowing heart. Cure Ace: Precure, Ace Shot! Bakyun!! She uses her Love Kiss Rouge to shoot it that traps the opponent inside a bubble. Issa: What?! Cure Ace, Regina and Ai who is protected by a pink bubble against the plague and the miasma, are suddenly appeared. Regina hold the wounded Mana in her arms. Regina: Mana!! Hold on! (Shit, s''he's badly wounded!) '''Ai:' We must protect Mana or she might die~ Kyuppi! Cure Ace: Hey, are you the father of the girl I hate the most? Issa: You'll never be able to defeat my younger daughter, Cure Ace... However, your transformation times have reached limits as one minute has passed... Cure Ace: What? All just lost automatically their transformations because of the dangerous spell. Hermione: Our transformations are... Aguri and Regina are weakened because of the effect of the miasma, even Sharuru could not resisted. Regina: Aah! What is it? Aguri: Looks like miasma! We going to die if we do nothing! The Ace Shot effect had been neutralized that allowed Issa to be freed. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii!! Juliet: Doomed!! It tries to attacked Romeo and Juliet, Hermione had protected them from the Ayakashi, but seriously injured when the Ayakashi biting her with its bird's beak and stained by blood. Juliet: Hermione! Hermione: I wouldn't let you touch my friends! Meanwhile during the battle with Aion where Chrno and Azmaria are defeated, badly wounded and lay on the ground. Rosette is badly wounded also and confronted against Aion. Rosette: (It can not end like that...) Aion: Rosette, what to do it if you're an orphan, and being persecuted by humans who are so contemptuous and humiliating it seems that you was a half human? Rosette: I don't know. Aion: Humans, demons and youkai can't living together, and you're ready to risk your life to save those who sees you as a monster and they prove no gratitude? Rosette: I seen demons and youkai as my friends! I see no difference, I wished that demons, youkai and humans must to live together! Aion: And all those whom you wish to protect, will disappear... Rosette: *gasped* Aion: All, without any exception... Rosette will then plunge into despair and doubt, while she assisted of the dramatic scene, everyone are weakened and seriously injured and stained by blood. Rosette had bulging eyes, a strong and noisy breathing. Chrno stretched out his hand and begged Rosette to flee. Chrno: Please... Rosette, run. Rosette: No... Hermione: Aaarh! Waaah!! She is doing her best to protect Romeo and Juliet but really wounded. Juliet: Hermione!! Rosette: No... She closed her eyes firmly. Rosette: STOOOOOPPP!!! Suddenly, a silver seal appears from the ground around of Rosette's feet and releases all her true hidden power, everyone are surprised of it. Juliet: What's this?! Meg: Rosette is... Esther: But she looks like as a... It was revealed that Rosette had her blonde hair becomes long and takes the silver color. She wore a long white dress and a belt around her waist, and thus sandals in her feet. However, her personality has become comparable to a God and being unaware of her true form. Rosette: It's in the hands of God, that he bring light all trace of the darkness, it must disappear from there... She purified around from the miasma and the plague, and thus everyone's wounds with her holy power. Juliet: Our wounds! Rosette: Any impurities must be purified. Shortly after, Joshua, Satella and Fiore are coming but surprised of Rosette's true form. Joshua: What's this? That's... my sister? Aguri: So that's it... Rosette's true form? Somewhere at the Magdalene Order, Kate who praying as she felt about God's presence. Kate: It's really God who had just woken up, he had come down from heaven to stop this madness committed by an impure being who committed a sin. Returned during the scene with Rosette's true form and everyone are surprised. Rosette: Stop this madness, or you will undergo punishment from "God". Aion is very frightened by her true appearance and believes that it is truly God. Aion: That's impossible! That's really God...? Rosette was walked and everyone are looked at her. Rosette: Committing an unpardonable crime on innocent people will be a sin. Rosette comes towards the Ayakashi, she touch it and weakened it with her holy power. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to created a song. Aguri: She have purified the Ayakashi without attacked? Aion: But how, who are you really, Rosette? Answer me!! Rosette frowned and prepared to send her holy power towards Aion and Issa. Issa: Aion! We must to leave! Both disappears and left from the scene. Chrno watched at Rosette in her true form. Chrno: R-Rosette... Are you okay? Although Rosette did not answer. However, Rosette resumes human form returns to normal and collapsed. Chrno: Rosette! Some minutes with the screen is all black after with Chrno's voice was heard. Chrno's voice: Rosette! Rosette!! Rosette!!! Rosette opened her eyes. She discovered that everyone are worried about her. Rosette: Hmm... Chrno? Why did you looked at me like that? Aguri: You've succeeded in eliminating this Ayakashi, and revealing your true form close to a god that I've so long waited for. Rosette: I did not remember it... But who the hack are you?! Regina: Her name is Aguri Madoka, and she is my biological sister. Rosette: Eh? Your sister is that's kid?! But, I am not a goddess, I know nothing what happened, what she said was foolish. Aguri got angry and pulled Rosette's both cheeks and had the anger veins on her head. Aguri: That's me who was foolish? Are you brainless?! Rosette: Ow don't touch me, kid! Aguri: A kid, me?! Regina: *giggled* That idiot. Mana: Everything are very well now. We were close to death and, we are really scared! I've really believed that it was the end. Juliet: You say it, you idiot. Regina: Aguri and myself was also a member of the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and a Precure like Mana... You should never underestimate Aguri, you can offend her at the slightest insult or immature morale. Ai: My name is Ai~ Kyuppi! I'm Aguri's partner! Regina: Aguri and Ai will joined the group, officially. Everyone are surprised. Rosette: Aaah?! Are you serious?! When Juliet come near towards Aguri with curiosity. Juliet: What tha... She's... Aguri: Eh? She begin quickly to hugged Aguri firmly while. Juliet: Ah roooooo! That kid is so cute! Aguri held out her hand as she was very embarrassed, had the widened eyes and jaws dropped. Aguri: Uaaaaah where she comes out?! And she smelled stinky!! Let me go! The next day at the Borromeo Hot Spring, everyone prepares their belongings and suitcases for their trip to Okinawa. There are Juliet, Hermione, Romeo and Tybalt who are ready and saying goodbye to Hermione's parents. Hermione: Father! Mother! Goodbye! Hermione's father: Take care of yourself during your stay in Okinawa! They joined later at the airport where everyone, included Mana, Aguri and Regina are here. Juliet: Say, where exactly during the summer holidays? Regina: We all go to Okinawa, the paradise beach. Juliet: Okinawa? Mana: That's where my three friends are going to go to Okinawa too... The last scene shown somewhere at Okinawa where Rikka Hishikawa, Alice Yotsuba and Makoto Kenzaki are appeared in the first time. Rikka has both the navy eyes and darker colored hair worn loose with the small braid, one on each side of her own head pulled back, and held together at the center. Rikka's bangs are kept short with two thin forelocks that reached her chest. She wears a white tunic reminiscent of a light blue sailor top that has a sapphire ribbon at the chest to match the light blue diamond pattern tracing the bottom. Worn with the pale blue pleat skirt, the blue shoes and the white socks. Alice has the dark orange eyes and the light brown hair worn in the two layered buns adorned with the two tiny clovers. The single curled strand of hair sticks out of each bun, while her bangs are cut at eyebrow length and her forelocks reach the bottom of her ears. She wears a pale yellow dress with a short sleeved yellow camisole that has a clover design on the chest, along with the light orange choker. Makoto has both purple eyes and hair. Her own short hair has the loose curl on each side of her own head to match the single curl on top of her head, held with a hair clip. Makoto's forelocks reach just beneath her ears. Makoto wears a white and lavender top, a denim skirt, and lilac leggings. A pale brown vest and necklace held with a single spade charm, and a pearl bracelet. Mana: *as voiceovers* (Rikka, Alice, MakoPi... We're coming soon, we'll meet again.) Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Rikka: Here we go. This is Okinawa! Alice: A paradise beach where everyone enjoys a sunny moment. Makoto: Nothing but plunging into a sea of blue color does us good. Rikka: Aguri! Mana! Aguri: Hello, friends! Mana: You finally came to Okinawa! Rikka: You've really missed us in a while! Alice: It seems you have found new allies, right? Makoto: I do not know what it's called, this new generation of team? Mana: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. Journey to Okinawa! The Sunshine Beach! Rikka: Let our journey begin!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga